There's Ice in My Soup
by Plushiesformone
Summary: Karkat seems to be hung up on a boy he met working at a flower shop. Human AU Rated T- For language A story written for my friend Brit, at her request of a Karkat/John fluff fest flower shop AU. Enjoy! Now rated M for lemons to be coming up in a later chapter!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people!**_  
_**This is my first Homestuck fanfiction!**_  
_**I am sorry for any mistakes made, if you find one, don't hesitate to tell me!**_

_**This is a story for my good friendo Brit!**_  
_**She asked for John/Karkat in a flowershop AU and here it is!**_  
_**It's turning out longer then I thought it would be...**_  
_**And I dont know what direction to take it in, so if you have any ideas, let me know!**_

_**ALSO I NEED AN EDITOR.**_  
_**This**** is edited myself and I likely missed some things.**_

_**{I don't own anything. At all. Enjoy.}**_

* * *

Karkat slammed open the door to the flower shop making it ring a sickening jingle as he stomped in. Fucking Sollux and his need for flowers, god damn asshole couldn't even get his own without breaking into pathetically weak tears. It was disgusting. Grumbling to himself as he looked over the much too bright flowers, the short boy looked around, finding them all to be completely irritating. How was he even convinced to get them for his 'friend' anyway? Oh right, he offered to by him tickets to that new movie coming out. Fuck him and is money.

Slowly walking around the rows of flowers, Karkat was told he was looking for violets, only problem was that he had no fucking clue what those looked like at all, how was he supposed to know different types of flowers anyway? That was just stupid. This was all stupid, who would open a flower shop anyway? You could just pick perfectly fine flowers out in a field. Grumbling all of this to himself, Karkat almost ran smack into another boy, slightly taller, with a very dorky smile to his face.

John, noticing that he had almost run smack into what he figured was a customer and not another homeless person looking for some water or something like that. Though, he didn't look like a homeless person, even if he was looking very angry... Which John thought was pretty cute in a very much not homosexual way.

"Hi there! Can I help you with anything?" John asked, smiling in a way that made Karkat's gut twist. No one could be that happy working in a flower shop. No one.

Yet for some reason that nerdy little voice made his heart flutter as he turned to glare up at the boy, a prominent frown fixed on his face. "Where the fuck are your violets?" Karkat hissed, narrowing his eyes at the boy, who didn't seem phased by it at all, he just kept smiling down at him.

"Oh! Right over here, fallow me!" John was soon hurrying off between some flowers, moving easily through the leaves and blooming buds, where Karkat nearly stumbled a good few times, and was practically panting by the time they arrived at the rows upon rows of little purple flowers. More then a bit thankful that he didn't have to wander around this store that smelled sickeningly like morning dew, the angry boy grabbed the flowers and started to head to the cash without so much of a thank you... Not that John minded, or at least, it didn't look like he minded, he was just still smiling that dorky grin of his.

Why was he so happy anyway? For some reason it was really bothering Karkat, it just made his glaring more intense as he ended up standing at that cash, just staring the other young man down.

"So, uhh, cash or credit?" John was the one to finally break the silence, he was getting a little uncomfortable with all this angry staring. Did he have a big 'fuck you' written on his forehead again? God damn it if Dave had pulled something like that again he was seriously going to kill him. Thankfully, though, Karkat seemed to snap out of it all and pulled out his wallet, paying for it in cash then stomping out of the store back to the house he shared with his moping room mate.

-Later that night-

It was bad enough that he actually had to go out in the morning on his day off, but now he found himself rolling about in bed, trying to get at least a minute of sleep before having to wake up and go to his almost useless low paying job the next morning. Giving a low growl to his pillow, Karkat shoved his head under it, closing his eyes tightly and trying to force sleep upon himself. It just wasn't working, however, as every time he shut his eyes he ended up seeing that stupid derp of a smile haunting his mind.

"FUCK THIS." He finally yelled, sitting up in his bed and flinging his pillow across the room, it was obvious he wasn't getting any sleep. Getting out of bed, he made his way to the shower, a little more quietly than his normal stomping around, as he didn't want to have to deal with a woken Sollux. Quickly slipping in, he turned the heat all the way up and focused on the burning feeling rather then remembering that boy's face. Why did the mere thought of him send his heart into weird skips anyway? Had his stupid face suddenly caused a heart condition in him? He didn't understand.

Finally stepping out of the shower, Karkat moved over to his laptop, starting it up and checking the time, three in the morning... Wonderful. Deciding to log into his chat system, he browsed to see who was online, finding only one who always had his icon set to 'online' so who even fucking knew if he was there. It was all a 'miracle' if he was, as he so often told him.

**carcinoGeneticist** started trolling **terminallyCapricious:**

**CG: HEY FUCKTARD. YOU BETTER FUCKING BE ON FOR ONCE.**

**TC: Oh HeLlO tHeRe My MoThErFuCkEn BeSt BrO**

**CG: OH HOLY HELL YOU'RE ACTUALLY ON THIS LATE. **

**CG: WOW.**

**TC: It'S a MoThErFuCkEn MiRaCle!**

**CG: YEAH YEAH. SURE. WHATEVER. LOOK, I HAVE A FUCKING PROBLEM.**

**CG: WELL I HAVE A LOT OF PROBLEMS, SO SHUT UP.**

**TC: HaHa, DiDn'T sAy A fUcKiNg ThInG bRo**

**CG: WHATEVER! JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING PIE HOLE FOR A MOMENT, WOULD ****YOU?**

**CG: I CANT FUCKING SLEEP, IF YOUR 'HIGH AS FUCKING RAINBOWS' MIND HASN'T NOTICED, IT'S THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING.**

**CG: I HAVE TO GET TO MY SHITTY JOB IN THE MORNING, AND I CANT FUCKING SLEEP, BECAUSE I KEEP THINKING OF THIS DICKWAD I SAW AT THE FLOWER SHOP!**

**TC: MaN, tHaT sUcKs.**

**TC: WhAt'S gOt YoUr MoThErFuCkInG hEaD aLl In A pAnIc AbOuT iT?**

**CG: IF I FUCKING KNEW THAT THEN I WOULDN'T ASKING YOUR DRUGGED OUT ASS ABOUT IT NOW WOULD IT?**

**CG: ALL THAT SHIT IS FUCKING WITH YOUR THINK PAN.**

**CG: ALL I KNOW IS THAT THINK ABOUT IT MAKES MY HEART FUCKING ****PALPITATE OR SOME CRAP, MAYBE HIS DORKYNESS IS GIVING ME A HEART CONDITION. **

**TC: NaH mAn. **

**TC: I kNoW tHe PrObLem.**

**TG: YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg LiKe ThIs GuY.**

**CG: YOU ARE MOTHER FUCKING KIDDING ME.**

**CG: HAHAAHAHAHA**

**CG: REAL FUCKING FUNNY.**

**CG: THANKS FOR FUCKING NOTHING.**

**CarcinoGeneticist ****ceased trolling ****terminallyCapricious**

Karkat slammed his computer shut, glaring at it harder then usual. There was no fucking way he was attracted to that smiling idiot. He didn't do 'love'. All of that was bullshit. But then... why was he reacting so much to Gamzee simply suggesting it? Growling at his thoughts, the steaming man pushed away from his computer and stomped down to the kitchen, grabbing a snack before settling down to watch a movie from his vast collection. There was no fucking way he liked that dork. Not one.

* * *

_**So here we have chapter one.**_  
_**I have no clue how long this will be.**_  
_**But here's chapter one. **_  
_**Hopefully I'll get the next one out soon!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**STORY RATING UPDATE**

**THIS STORY WILL LIKELY BE RATED "M" FOR LATER CHAPTERS**  
**As requested by my lovely friend whom I am writing this for.**

**It will be fine to skip it though, I will work it in with a warning in the chapter, so those who don't like lemons can skip past it!**

* * *

Okay so maybe he liked that dork a little bit, as it was the third night in a row that he was up thinking about him, and it was starting to get irritating. He had to do something about it. But what the hell was he going to do about it? He couldn't just walk back to that store and ask him on a date or anything... could he? Did people do that? What if he wasn't even gay? What if he said no? What if he threw something at him. Oh gog there were just way too many things that could go wrong! Curling up some more in his bed, Karkat held onto his pillow as if it was about to fly off as he watched one of his many romcoms, hoping that maybe they would give him some sort of idea of how to go about this.

A week had past now and he still couldn't figure out what to do, Karkat found himself wandering past the little flower shop almost every day, on the way to walk, even if it was a little bit out of the way. Every time he passed he told himself that the boy had probably forgotten him by now, part of him wished that he could do the same.

Eventually, on one of his days off, Karkat wandered over as he usually did, he told himself that he was on the way to the coffee shop across the street, when he decided to actually go back into the shop again. The boy probably wasn't even working anyway, he told himself, he was just going in to get some flowers to stick in his room or some shit. As he walked in Karkat forced himself to keep his eyes on the flowers, looking for some that stood out, that was... until he heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Hey! I remember you! You're the really grumpy guy who demanded violets!" Karkat whipped his head around at those words, staring up at John with wide eyes for a moment, scowl meeting a goofy grin, before Karkat turned, grunting slightly... Though inside there was a huge burst of emotions. He had remembered him! How had he remembered? There had to have been at leas-

"Oh, hey... sorry, I didn't mean anything bad... sometimes I don't think before I speak, it's just nice to see a customer, especially a familiar one! We haven't had any for a while." John puffed, looking over the shop for a moment before back to Karkat, who had his hopes crushed a little... So that was why he remembered, just because he had been the only one in here for forever... He managed not to show his disappointment though.

"Uh... So anyway! Hi! I'm John!" The buck toothed teen grinned, sticking out a hand which Karkat slowly took, giving a small shake before taking his back and shoving it into his pocket, glaring up at John for a good moment before speaking up.

"My name is Karkat." He stated simply, it was rally all he could manage before he stomped off, supposedly to go look for what ever he had come in for, leaving John wondering if he had said something wrong, and frowning a little as he made his way back to the cash, perching himself on the stool there and leaning his head against his hand as he watched Karkat wander about the store. The way he stomped around was kind of adorable in a way, John couldn't rip his eyes away for some reason... the other man was just... alluring, somehow... In a totally heterosexual way, of course.

Karkat, forcing himself to shift through the flowers, did feel the eyes on him a little, but he didn't dare look over... eventually just settling on getting a small sunflower, he took it over to the counter, carefully putting the pot down and reaching into his pocket for the cash to pay for it, only to accidentally drop the movie tickets that Sollux had given him for tonight, to repay him for the flowers. Not noticing, though, he handed the cash over to John and turned to leave when the employee noticed the dropped tickets.

"Hey Karkat you dropped the- Holy shit are these for the new Nic Cage movie?! Those are all sold out! Luuuuucky!" John seemed just in complete awe of the movie tickets, and Karkat couldn't help a small smile that crept up onto his face as he smoothly walked over and took his tickets back... So this John boy liked movies? That really only made him want to get all the more closer to him, really, and he actually had an idea, glancing at the tickets slightly he shifted a little nervously before sending a hard stare back towards John.

"I have an extra ticket, I suppose I could bare dragging your dorky ass along with me." Karkat grunted, managing to pull off sounding a little pissed off about it, but of course that just flew over John's head anyway, who's smile grew ten fold. Really it was getting to the point where Karkat was starting to think that it was going to consume his whole fucking face. Next thing he knew it would be just all smile and two giant ass buck teeth staring at him instead of those adorable oceanic eyes... Oh shit how did his thoughts get there? Just as a small blush was rising on his cheeks, he tuned into John giving a rather nerdy cheer and nodding.

"Fuck yes! I cant wait!" He practically squealed, and the smaller teen could have sworn his voice went up an octave or two, but he didn't comment, just stating the time and that they could meet a little before to make sure that they got good seats. Heading back home to get ready, Karkat was grinning pretty wide to himself... So maybe it wasn't technically a date, but it was one step closer, and now maybe he could get some fucking sleep or something! Hopefully not during the movie, though.

Getting home in half the time it usually took him, Karkat began the search for something to wear, feeling a little bit like a teenage girl... Which he soon got angry at himself for even thinking of making that comparison and instead settled on a simple sweater and jeans like he usually wore. Having stuck his flower on the dining room table, Karkat tidied up just a bit, as he had told John to meet him here a bit before the movie, before sitting himself down and trying to stop his nerves, and cover up his excitement a little bit before the other teen arrived. As he waited he fiddled with the tickets a little bit, glad that Sollux had managed to grab two, though he had no idea why he would of... other then the fact of his weird obsession with the number two. That was probably it. Either way, he couldn't keep his thoughts focused on much of anything other then the fact that he was going to be seeing a movie, with the boy he had been loosing sleep from for almost two weeks, that just a few hours ago he didn't even know his name.

That all sounded a little odd... but holy shit he was going out with John.

... More or less.

* * *

**_Well guys! Here's chapter two!_**  
**_Cheers to you, first reviewer! Wish I could thank you personally, but I cant respond to anon reviews :c_**

**_Also I'm still looking for an editor! I'm sure I'm missing butt loads!_ **

**Especially since I wrote this at two in the morning.**  
**I'm heading to bed now!**


	3. ACCOUNT MOVED

Hi there my lovelies!  
Do not be disappointed! There is indeed a new chapter waiting for you!

It's just hiding over on my new account I've made with my wonderful editor

So go check that out, sorry for the confusion, here's a link to get you there, just remove the annoying spaces added.

** www . fanfiction s / 10015107 / 3 / There-s-Ice-in-My-Soup**

_(the stories on this account that me and Chisel have worked on together will slowly be moved over, it would be wise if you moved on over there too! Hope to hear from you!)_

_Love,_

_Plushies_


End file.
